What if Nelvana Limited was founded in 1942?
If for those of you who are familiar nothing about Nelvana, it's an animation studio in Canada which known for producing children's animated television shows, since its founding in 1971 by Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith But in this AU idea where Nelvana was founded in 1942. List of changes * Nelvana Limited would have been originally known as Valentina Brothers Pictures (1942-1958), then Neptune/Violet Studios (1958-1964), then N.E.L.V.A.N.A. Studios (1964-1971), and then Nelvana Limited (1971-present). * Nelvana Limited would have its original founders named Neptune Landon Valentina and Violet Valentina (not real people, just made up). *Nelvana Limited would've have its own animated cartoon series named Northtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. *Nelvana Limited would have started as a film production studio before starting an animation studio in 1945. *YTV would have been an American cable TV channel launched in 1982 before being a Canadian TV channel in 1988 in Canada. *Teletoon would have been an American cable TV channel launched in 1993 before being a Canadian TV channel in 1997 in Canada. *''Mr. Young'' would have been released in 1971 as an animated show rather than being released in 2011 as a live-action sitcom. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Information Nelvana Ltd. is an Canadian film production studio owned by Corus Entertainment. Founded in 1942, formerly known as Valentina Brothers Pictures '''(1942-1958), '''Neptune/Violet Studios (1958-1964), N.E.L.V.A.N.A. Studios (1964-1971), it was founded by film producers Neptune and Violet Valentina. The company's production logo is a polar bear looking at the North Star. History Shorts and featurettes Series Northtoons * Mr. and Mrs. Mouse (1946-1983, 1992-present) * The Lucky Leprechaun (1946-1983, 1992-present) * * Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf (1946-1983, 1992-present) * *''Peri & Entrée'' (1950-1983, 1992-present) * Jennifer Bird & Zachary Fish (1955-1983, 1992-present) * The Mighty Little Man (1962-1983, 1992-present) *''Patricia Platypuss'' (1972-1983, 1992-present) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jimmy & Heloise (2009-present) * * Beezy, Son of the Devil (2009-2012) * * * * * * 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Films 1940s-1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s * * * * * * * On Our Way (1988) * * * * On Our Way: One Year Ago (1989) 1990s * On Our Way: Partners In Crime (1993) * On Our Way: The Revenge of Sylvia and Jack (1997) 2000s 2010s 2020s Television 1950s-1960s * *''Club 300'' (1962-1985) *''The Lost Note'' (1966-1977) * 1970s *''Mr. Young'' (1970-1977; co-production with Filmation) *''Small Star Cinema'' (1973-1977) 1980s *''Mr. Microchip'' (1983) *''20 Minute Workout'' (1983–1985) *''The Edison Twins'' (1983-1986) *''Look What My Brother Snapped Into'' (1985-1988) *''Detentionaire'' (1982-1986) * * * *''My Pet Monster'' (1987) * * * Babar (1989-2000) 1990s *''On Our Way: The Series'' (1990-2005; co-production with DiC Entertainment, Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC, and Columbia Television) *''Rupert'' (1991-1997) *''The Jennifer & Zachary Show'' (1991-1998; co-production with Sunbow Productions and Film Roman) * * * * *''Family Dog'' (1993; co-production with Universal Television, Warner Bros. Television and Amblin Television) * * * * * * * *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (1998-2000: co-production with Big Daddy Productions, Flying Rhinoceros, Inc., Neurones Animation, and STV Productions) *''The Northtoons Show'' (1998-2002; co-production with Studio B Productions, DiC Entertainment and Film Roman) 2000s * * * * * * * * * * * * 2010s * *''Vancouver P.D.'' (2010-2012) *''Club 500'' (2010-2016) * Keep Away Island: A Northtoons Production (2010-2013) * Sidekick (2010-2013) * Mr. Young (2010-2013) - A live-action reboot of the 1970's TV classic of the same name. * Life with Boys (2011-2013) * Scaredy Squirrel (2011-2013) * Detentionaire (2011-2015) * Hotel California (2012-2018) * The ZhuZhus (2016) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Mysticons ''(2017-2018) * ''Go Away, Unicorn! (2018-present) * Bakugan: Battle Planet (2018-present) 2020s *''The New Edison Twins'' (2021-2034) *''Surf's Up: The Series'' (2022-present) * * * * * * Cancelled projects Nelvana Media Networks Nelvana Media Networks is a television network company, owned by Corus Entertainment that operated its television channels only in North America, Europe, Middle-East, and Southeast Asia, founded in January 1, 1976. Other media Logo history 1942-1953 Valentina_Brothers_Pictures_1942.png|1942-1953 1953-1964 Valentina Brothers Pictures 1953.png|1953-1958 Neptune-Violet_Studios_1958.png|1958-1962 Neptune-Violet_Studios_1962.png|1962-1964 1964-1971 Nelvana_Studios_1964.png|1964-1966 Nelvana_Studios_1966.png|1966-1971 1971-1995 Nelvana_1971.png|1971-1985 Nelvana_1985.png|1985-1995 1995-2004 Nelvana_1995.png|1995-2004 Nelvana_2001.png|2001-2004 2004-2016 Nelvana_2004.png|2004-2016 2016-present Nelvana_2016.png|2016-present Assets Trivia * Despite the company was founded by TBD, some people think the company was named after Canadian comic book superheroine created by Adrian Dingle in the 1940. Poll /Poll Category:Nelvana Category:Theories Category:What if? Category:TobySilva77's Theories Category:TobySilva77's ideas Category:Alternate Reality